


scream: the halloween mix

by discountghost



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, F/F, Implied Human Experimentation, Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Hello! This is a collection of drabbles to fill the prompts ofthisprompt calendar. I hope to get to every day this month. If not on the day, then returning to the day when the chance comes.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 12





	1. day2: awakening

Her breath came quick, in short bursts. The lights were too bright. Voices bounced back and forth around her as blurry faces hung over her. She squinted, tried to make sense of where she was and what was happening. How had she gotten here? She pushed forward through the sea of concern, tried to find herself on stable ground of something normal, but found that everything was still a haze.

“Are you alright?”

The light that she’d thought she’d seen before had been the sun. A thin sheet of gray clouds covered it, but did nothing to hide its light. Only seemed to make it worse. She didn’t recognize any of the faces. Not even the voices. They seemed to float apart from the people near her.

She staggered to her feet, sucked in a breath. Where was she? She pushed away as arms reached out to her, chest heaving.

“Call the paramedics!”

A crowd was gathering now. They loitered at the edges of an imaginary border, toed the line to get a closer look but didn’t dare come closer. Her skin burned, like she’d been set aflame. She stumbled, the heel of her boot catching on a crack and she found herself back on the ground. Blood welled up in her palm as she turned her hand over to look at it. Not blood; something molten and red. The ground sizzled beneath it. Her brows furrowed. Whispers passed between the crowd as she tried standing again, clutched her hand to her chest.

A broken sob left her as she continued forward. The crowd parted just enough to give her space to walk ahead. Buildings rose high into the sky and she was beginning to remember where she was. She’d come out that day for an outing. Wanted to see her friends. Where were they? Had they left her? A camera light flashed in her face and she blinked, dazed. How could they do that? How could they just leave her like this?

But she was still wearing her clothes from the night before.

More staggered steps carried her forward. Drunk; she’d been drunk. A flash of a darkened memory, tinged with the darkness of night at the edges. She’d walked much the same way she did now in it. She pressed her lips together, glanced down at her hand. Her skin  _ burned. _ Sweat beaded at her forehead as she crossed the street, a gaggle of people following her. The whoop of sirens sounded, came close. Tires screeched as the ambulance came to an abrupt halt and the people around it had to back out of the way quickly. But they resembled a group of pigeons, cooing as they were shooed away only to return in droves. She laughed, the sound high and tinkling. Her skin burned.

“Miss? Can you hear us?”

She turned her head to the paramedic, but didn’t stop. She had to keep moving, she had to get away. Her head throbbed and her skin burned and she tasted ash on her tongue. Her steps picked up to a jog. She stumbled every three steps. The paramedic kept pace with her, glanced to their colleague before they reached out to catch her arm. It was only an instant, but maybe that was all that was needed. The paramedic let out a sharp cry as she drew back, tripping over herself as she recoiled.  _ Her skin burned. _ She sped up, accelerated to a run. Officers joined the chase.

Her lungs felt like they would give way if she ran any harder. Ran any faster. But she couldn’t let anyone else touch her. She shouted now, for people to get out of the way. To move. Her skin burned hot like fire and she felt like she would set something aflame if it came too close.

Ahead of her, though, stood a woman who seemed determined not to move. She wore a leather jacket with sleeves that bordered on too long. Dark hair fell over her shoulders as she turned to look at what was barreling towards her.

“Oh, so you’re awake now?”

She tasted ash on her tongue and her skin felt like a layer of molten rock. She bled fire and breathed smoke. And she had awoken.


	2. day3: pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her teeth don’t feel right in her mouth and she is struck with the realization that this is what babies must go through. It makes her laugh. 
> 
> But only for that first hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for 10 mins and edited for 5! please enjoy!

The sensation starts like an itching, at first.

Her teeth don’t feel right in her mouth and she is struck with the realization that this is what babies must go through. It makes her laugh. But only for that first hour. She pushes her tongue around her mouth, gnaws on it experimentally. The flesh is squishy, reminds her a bit of a fresh stick of gum. It only does so much to sate the itching, but then she resorts to the end of her pencil. By the time lecture is over, it’s a barely-there stub of pink covered in saliva.

The end, though, is not near. The itching grows persistent and she feels something behind her teeth move. She’s bitten into her sandwich and the others look at her when she lets out a sound of surprise. It’s like a new tooth coming in, scratching at the part of her gums that she cannot feel. When Handong asks her what’s wrong, she simply shakes her head. She hopes to shake her teeth out in the process. But the itching is what continues and it brews into a dull ache.

Her entire jaw aches. Minji winces as she looks at Siyeon examining her mouth in the mirror. Her gums are enflamed, an anger red that’s not far off from the color of blood. She whimpers as her tooth wiggles and the older asks if she bumped into something. She blinks, tries to remember if she has. She can’t think of any collisions with something solid.

She plays with her tooth until it falls out. Both of them are screaming within seconds.

They have to hold her mouth open. It takes four of them to hold her down, two to hold her neck steady. The itching turns into a burning that turns into something she can’t quite name. Like she knows it but it doesn’t come to mind. There are teeth ripping through her gums. They push the ones that came before them out of the way with ease, but it doesn’t feel that way. Voices raise with the collective panic and her eyes water. She can’t hold her mouth open for much longer. The teeth she had before sit on her tongue, drop down to the floor beneath her. 

Someone screams that she might choke. Another calls for an ambulance. Another still has fallen into hysterics. She can’t hold it. Her jaw snaps shut and there are more screams as something metallic and sweet hits her tastebuds. It’s the pleasure of eating that has her realizing that what she’s been feeling has simply been growing pains.


	3. day4: birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her birthday.

All sound is muffled.

She isn’t sure where she is, but it’s a deep sort of darkness and her limbs feel heavy. Even as she has them wrapped around her, she still can’t seem to get them to move. Around her is something she has no name for, mostly because she can’t see it, but she can  _ feel. _ She feels like she’s floating. Her fingers twitch, but that’s the bare minimum of what she does. The sounds around her are bizarre, strange. Like squawking creatures, but deeper in octave. What’s an octave? She doesn’t know the answer to this so she lets it sit and listens to the creatures disturbing her.

Whatever holds her shakes. The pieces of her consciousness slowly put themselves together as the feeling of floating leaves her. It’s bright. She knows it is because there’s light behind her eyelids, even if she can’t open them because they feel too heavy. Her lips feel like they’re glued together and her body is heavy as rock in water but she doesn’t know what water is and she doesn’t know what a rock is either so this metaphor is essentially lost to her. Something cracks and she feels herself move forward. 

Her limbs finally open up. Finally move. But she still can’t open her eyes as she splays out against something cold and she wants to go back to the warm. She wants to go back to the floating because she’s against something hard and unpleasant. Air. She needs air. Her lungs feel like they’re going to burst and she can’t get her mouth open. Things push her onto her back and she hears the squawking again. The sounds come faster this time. 

The figures press down on her chest and she feels her lips push open. Or, maybe force open is better. Air floods her mouth, travels down her throat. Through the hollow tubes that connect to her lungs and she gasps as she breathes for the first time. It’s too much all at once and she chokes on it. Her eyes, once too heavy, fly open as she sucks in a breath. Faces float above her. Ther vision is still blurry and they produce sounds she can’t understand.

Somewhere beyond her, a monitor beeps. She can’t read the bold letters that sit there, in a grainy blocked font. J1U. 

It’s her birthday.


	4. day5: suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet — they’d failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a scene I've had in mind for an au! It might not make the same appearance in the au when I actually post it lol so ig you say this is the rough draft of it. Or at least part of it.

Her screams echoed out into the fullness of the night. Swallowed easily without complaint. Her fingertips are raw, bloody from the way she’d used them to claw her way forward. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what the rest of her looked like. She could feel the blood seeping through her clothing, the sparse armor. Her breath was hiccupy, mixed with sobs as she inched further and further along. 

Gravel dug into exposed skin as she pulled herself along. Every part of her thrummed with pain. It happened so fast they could barely react. A blur of bodies. Handong’s heart stuttered in her chest when she looked over to where Yoohyeon lay still. Or, well, parts of her. Scattered pieces of flesh that when put together that would complete the puzzle of the girl. The ground beneath her was coated in blood and fluid and Handong felt her stomach turn. She mashed her lips together to keep the bile from making it past her lips.

They were still occupied, so maybe she had a chance. Maybe she could make it far enough that people would see. They could call the cops and the cops would have a means of stopping these three. No. That wasn’t right. When they’d been told about this, given their powers, they’d also been told that they were the best defense. Perfect weapons for these kinds of threats. And yet — they’d failed.

Gravel crunched around her and footsteps studded beside her. The tears came first. Hot and fast as they rolled down her cheeks. Then the realization as a throb started in her head. She would not make it. Her breath quickened and her lips opened to plead, a soft — “Plea—”

She sucked in a breath as her vision blackened. She gasped like a fish out of water as the others turned towards her, mouth opening and closing. Eyes wide with terror. Wider still when she realized what it meant. Another horrific epiphany that made tears sprout at the corner of her eyes.

“We’ll die in there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discounthaunts?s=20) | [cc](https://t.co/knd2qckQ79?amp=1)


End file.
